The 88th Hunger Games
by Paisley-14-9-13
Summary: The rebels lost the war. Katniss and Peeta had kids named Maye and Zeke. Maye and Zeke have to go to the Games. Maye also meets a boy in the arena. So, she has to make the decision that will change her life forever. She has to decide who wins the Games.


Chapter One

Maye's P.O.V.

I look around in the woods. The woods my mother grew up in. The woods where my brother and me hunt. I am alone. I do not have my knife which is odd for me. I hear something behind me where the fence is. I slowly look behind me, ready to run. It's a muttation. Not just any muttation. It's a Rebid. They are little ladybugs that can kill with a single bite. They have nightlock in their blood. They terrify me. It comes closer to me, as if testing to see if I am nice enough to kill. It decides and I run. It chases me for a long time until it finally makes a buzzing noise, as if calling for help. He is and millions more Rebids come and chase me. I trip over a rock. I've never been very graceful. All the Rebids come towards me and cover me from head to toe. I scream and black out.

Chapter Two

Maye's P.O.V.

I wake up screaming. Just a dream, just a dream. That's what I tell myself. My father runs in checking on me. I tell him I'm alright. My mother comes home early with bags filled with dead animals. I shiver. My father gives me a blanket. I chuckle silently realizing he misunderstood. I go and get dressed in this- .. Might as well dress in "nice" clothes today. It's the Reaping. I wake up Zeke and he gets dressed. We go hunting. We finish and come home with food. Of course, I didn't hunt. I gathered plants and fruits. I hate killing animals for our own use. My mother says I'm like her sister, Prim. She died at 13. I don't want that to happen to Zeke. So, I try to take care of him in every way possible. I look outside. Kids are gathering for the Reaping. Zeke grabs my hand and runs outside. A few minutes later, Effie Trinket comes to the stage. She talks for a while. Then a few other people talk. Eventually, Effie says it's time. She says, "Ladies first!" In her happy little tone. I roll my eyes. Stupid manners. She puts her hand in the bucket and calls a name. I scream realizing who it is. Effie screeches happily, "Abigal Donner!" My best friend. She is related to Maysilee Donner. Maysilee had a sister who had a daughter. Abigal is her. And now she is picked to go in the games as well. She quietly starts to go on the stage. I remember what my mother did for her sister. Abigal is like a sister to me. I scream, "I VOLUNTEEER!" and go up on stage. Effie says, well alright, what's your name?" I say quietly, Maye Mellark. She goes on to the boys names. And of course with my luck, it's Zeke. He comes up the stage. Effie says Full name? He replies loud and clear, "ZEKE MELLARK!" He smiles even though I know it's because he's proud of our parents. He hates the Games more than me. Abigal starts crying. She has a crush on Zeke. We leave to go to our death.. maybe.

Chapter Three

Maye's P.O.V.

Finally! It's time to see our families and friends! I see my mother run in and give me a hug. She gives me advice. My father gives me a hug too and they leave to see Zeke. Abigal comes in teary eyed. Me- what's wrong Abby? Abby- what's wrong? She hugs me and cries. I comfort her even though I'm the one going into the Games. We talk. She leaves. I feel a tear roll down my cheek. Then, I realize something. Only one wins. Only one goes home. Home. A place I'll never see again because I've decided something. Zeke is living through this.

Chapter Four

Maye's P.O.V.

I feel special. I know I shouldn't feel good about this. But I do. I'm wearing this- .. It's the most beautiful dress that I've ever seen in my life. I love it. I have my hair and makeup done and wait to go onstage to talk to Ceaser Flickerman. It eventually is my turn. I walk up on stage nervously.

Ceaser- Why, hello um-

Me- Maye. Maye Mellark.

Ceaser- Mellark? So we know who your parents are...

He smirks.

I roll my eyes.

Ceaser- What's wrong? So upset about having to be in the big bad Games? Afraid you can't take it?

He laughs and says to the audience filled with Capitol citizens, "Afraid she'll end up like her mother?"

I clench my fists. I tell myself it's not a good idea.

Ceaser- Or possibly like your father when he got "kidnapped" and tried to kill your mother?

I punch him.

Me- THAT WAS NOT HIS FAULT! IT WAS YOURS! IT WAS THE CAPITOL'S FAULT! AND MY MOTHER HAS A GREAT LIFE. I'M IN IT!

The audience cracks up. I smile secretly realizing this could work... Ceaser- Actually, if you're in her life it's ten times worse. Everybody cracks up. I punch him. It becomes completely silent. I walk off stage making the only noise my clicking heels.

Chapter Five

Mayes P.O.V. - I look around the arena. See everyone. I wait 'til I can move and look around at the bags. I see the one I want. I can finally move. I run to the bag. I take it before anyone can stop me. I see Zeke with a small little bag. Me- allies? Zeke nods. We run off. He starts to rest but I yell at him to keep going. He does. We keep running until we are a few miles away from everyone else. We find a cave. It's perfect. To me at least. We look at what is in our bags. In Zeke's bag, there are crackers, medicine, and a water bottle with half the water in it. My bag has a blanket, a knife, a trident, an axe, and berries. I know these are edible. I've seen these in this book my parents made. I put the small bag in the big bag.

Zeke- now what?

I think. What would my parents do? What would Abigal do?

I think more. I eventually give up.

Me- any ideas?

Zeke- we could um... look for a better source of water, food and shelter? This is great shelter though... maybe just lay low the first day.

Me- agreed. We are staying here and being silent the first day. Let's separate the weapons and everything just in case we get separated.

Zeke- ok.

I get the knife, the crackers, and the medicine.

He gets the water bottle, the blanket, the axe, the trident, and the berries.

Zeke- this isn't fair for you. I have more items.

Me- I don't care.

I look outside quickly. Almost night.

Me- Zeke, get some rest. I'll take the first shift, alright?

Zeke- Okay. Be safe. Goodnight!

Me- Goodnight.

I grab the knife and sit down. I hold the mockingjay pin that my mom gave me.

This is going to be a LONG night.

Chapter Six

Maye's P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning to someone holding my own knife in my face. I defensively start to grab the trident (even though I can't use one well) but see it's not there. The person holding my knife is holding the trident. I see Zeke, who is still asleep.

Me- please, leave him alone.

The guy laughs.

?- You can't trust anyone other than him and yourself here can you?

He laughs again.

?- What is this? Possible dea... oh... it is possible death.

I roll my eyes yet smile.

?- I'm Justin Odair.

Justin puts his hand out as if we're going to shake hands, become best friends, and win the Games.

I still shake his hand.

Me- Maye Mellark.

Justin- cool. so... wanna be allies?

Me- I have my brother and myself. I don't need anyone else.

He raises an eyebrow.

Justin- Two things: 1st, that proves you only trust two people here, and 2nd, if you don't need anyone else then how am I on top of you?

Me- fine. We're allies. But Zeke is one of our allies too. Or else I'm out.

Justin- agreed.

Me- good. Now give me my knife.

Justin- fine. But I get the trident.

Me- fine.

I hand him the trident after I get my knife. I become look out while he hunts. I hear rustling near a bush. Justin is near the bush. He hears it too. He looks at me for help. I get knife ready and aimed while watching a small little child run out and scream for help. At first we're confused. She begs on her knees. Then, I watch 4 tributes come and slice her head off.

Chapter Seven

Maye's P.O.V.

I hold in my screams but I know she is dead because I heard the "cannons" or whatever. I wake up Zeke and tell him to be silent. I hand him his axe. Justin kills 2 of the tributes. He throws me his pack and keeps the 2 other tributes away from me and Zeke. I look in his bag. Flare gun, 4 water bottles, and a bow and arrow. It's now or never. I take the bow and one of the arrows. I get ready and shoot. One gets shot in the leg and screams. He isn't dead but he's injured badly. He already was but that arrow made him fall to the ground. Justin takes his trident and stabs the tribute in the heart. He says quietly, "And here I thought we weren't a piece in there games." He dies. Another cannon. The girl who was with him gets ready to attack Justin. She sees something. I'm not sure what she sees. I hear a scream. It's not from the girl... or me. But it definitely is from a girl. Then she screams and runs to the sound. I shoot another arrow at her and she falls to the ground. Dead. Zeke and me come outside. We hear another scream. It sounds like a woman. It's not me though. Justin looks around.

Justin- MOM?

He runs around looking for his mom... I guess.

I watch him officially thinking he's crazy.

All the sudden his "mom's" voice stops crying for help.

I hear three screams now. And I know who's they are right away.

It's my mother, my father, and me calling for help. Not actually me, but another me...

Zeke- MOMMY? DADDY? MAYE? WHERE ARE YOU?

He runs off.

I chase him.

Me- ZEKE! I'M RIGHT BEHIND YOU! I'M ALRIGHT! MOMMY AND DADDY ARE AT HOME, SAFE TOO OKAY?

Zeke stops. He runs towards me and hugs me.

Zeke- sorry.

I hear another scream. Zeke does too. I run off to where I hear the voice.

Me and Zeke- ABIGAL?

Zeke follows me.

Voice- MAYE! ZEKE! HELP ME! PLEASE! HELP ME! I'M HURT AND I'M LOST! HELP! HELP! IT'S ABIGAL! HELP!

Me- I'M COMING! ZEKE AND ME ARE BOTH COMING!

I hear the high pitched scream again.

We look around us. There is no sign of Abigal. We still hear the screams though.

I turn around hearing the voice to see a bird screaming.

Zeke- It's a trick!

We go back in the cave with Justin after getting the bags from the other tributes.

It becomes night. The hologram thingy goes up in the sky and says who died. It's the second night/day.

The people who died were the four tributes, the little girl, and 5 other people.

Wow, 14 people left.

Chapter Eight

Maye's P.O.V.

I wake up in the morning to Zeke and Justin talking. Of course, they're talking about nothing that has to do with strategies, or ideas on how to survive. I get up. We eat a few berries and crackers and then go hunting. Well, Justin goes fishing (We found a lake with fish) Zeke goes hunting. I gather berries and other things. We take our food inside the cave. Then we just wait. What is the point of walking around for no reason if it means danger? We talk about strategies and then about our families and friends.

Justin- I miss my mom. I miss my dad too, but he isn't coming back.

Zeke- did he leave?

Me- Zeke!

Justin- no, it's fine. He died in the war. He was friends with your parents... I think. His name was Finnick.

Finnick... Finnick... That sounds so familiar.

Me- What is your mom's name?

Justin- Annie.

I look into Justin's big green eyes and instantly know I've seen him before. He was in the book my parents made. He was a baby in the drawing though. I feel better knowing more about Justin.

Zeke- I miss my parents, but I really miss Abigal. She's Maye's best friend. I kind of had a crush on her.

Me- Zeke, about Abigal... she had a crush on you too.

I see something fall down from the sky. It's a parachute. We got something.

I see it's a letter. I read it out loud-

"Dear Maye and Zeke,

I miss you guys so much. Maye, we didn't even get to talk about all we wanted to. Prom, Graduating, Sweet 16, when we get married, have kids. Now I'm afraid we'll never get to talk about it. I'm terrified that the last time I saw you was in that room before the games. I love you like a sister. Zeke, I'm so sorry. I should've told you that I had feelings for you. I love you. I wish both of you could win the games. So this is goodbye. I love you both so much. I don't know how else to say this. So all I will is say the dreaded word and remember you two forever hoping at least one of you will come home. Goodbye.

From, Abigal.

P.S. I did you the favor Maye. I told your parents you loved them. "

Chapter Nine

Maye's P.O.V.

Justin comes up to me and gives me a hug. I realize it's because I'm crying. I hear something and stop crying instantly. I see something fly by the cave. I know what it is. It's a Rebid. Are they trying to have our fears come? Justin get his trident ready and Zeke gets his axe ready. I have completely frozen. I can't move at all. I pinch myself once hoping that this is all a dream. Justin and Zeke get in front of me. I see people running around and screaming. I hear around 4 cannons. In the confusion, people are killing each other. I hear a few more cannons. I hide in the corner. I tell Zeke and Justin to be absolutely silent. They come up to me and sit down. Eventually the buzzing stops and a few more people fight and get killed. It becomes night time. They show the people that were killed today. 8 people died. There are 6 people left. Justin, Zeke, me, and three others. I need to make sure Zeke stays alive. But what about me? What about Justin? I need to make sure they both are ok. But only one can win. I decide for Zeke to win. But I can't let Justin die. I think I'm in love with him...

Chapter 10

Maye's P.O.V.

I am going to try to save Zeke and Justin. It's a risk but, I have to try. We all go out to hunt, fish, and gather. I start to reach for another berry when a hand goes over my mouth.

?- Well we haven't had a show in a while so why not now?

I try to scream for help.

?- Don't worry. I won't kill you right away. I'll let them come and try to find you. But in the meantime, I'll take you away and keep you in a place where nobody will find you.

I try to scream again when they drag me away. Zeke and Justin are too far away to hear me. I drop the berry on the ground. There aren't any other berries nearby. They will know it is from me. I drop pieces of the letter from Abigal. I swear, If I live through these games I have to thank her.

We get to another cave that is a lot bigger. There is another person in there.

?- Alright, my name is Blake. My ally's name is Monday.

Monday- yep.

They tie my hands and feet together and put a handkerchief over my eyes and one over my mouth. They put me in a cage in the back of the cave. They lock the cage and leave.

I'm scared...

Chapter 11

Justin's P.O.V.

I finish fishing and put the fish in our cave.

Me- Alright guys, I finished fishing. Zeke are you done hunting?

Zeke- yep!

Zeke puts the meat in the cave.

Me- Maye, did you finish gathering berries and plants and stuff?

...

Zeke- Maye? Where are you?

Zeke and me look around until I run to a berry on the ground. I get my trident and Zeke gets his axe.

We follow torn pieces of paper until we reach a cave.

Zeke and me run in.

Me- Maye? (whispered)

I hear something in the back of the cave. It's a cage. I run to it and open it. Maye was in it.

I untie her and take off the handkerchief from her mouth and then her eyes.

Maye- WHAT ARE YOU IDIOTS DOING HERE? THIS IS SO DANGEROUS FOR YOU TWO! IT WOULD'VE WORKED IF NOBODY FOUND ME BECAUSE THEN AT LEAST ONE OF YOU COULD WIN!

She hugs me and cry.

Me- Don't worry. You aren't going to die. I promise.

So of course lucky people fall in love with neighbors or schoolmates that are safe. But me, I fall in love with a girl who's fighting to the death with me.

Chapter Twelve

Maye's P.O.V.

I hear what Justin says and cry more. I stop crying instantly when I hear something. Somebody has come in. It's Blake. He aims his gun at Zeke. I stand in front of him protectively. Blake shoots at me. Zeke pushes me to the ground. Justin kills Blake with his trident. Blake and Zeke fall to the ground, dying. I scream and go to Zeke. I hold his hand and sob.

Me- ZEKE! ZEKE! STAY WITH ME! ZEKE! DON'T DIE ON ME! YOU CAN'T!

Zeke- Maye, calm down. Win the games for me, please. When you get home, tell Abigal, mom, and dad I love them. I love you too. I've always looked up to you. (whispered)

Me- ZEKE! PLEASE! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! PLEASE! DON'T DIE!

Zeke- Remember that song mom taught us when we were younger? (whispered)

He laughs softly and starts to sing the song.

Zeke- This is the place where I love you.

I kiss his forehead realizing his end is near.

I stand up and take his bag and axe. I set them down next to Justin.

I remember something my mother did for one of her allies. Even though the Capitol saw it as a threat, I don't care.

I kiss three of my fingers and point them towards Zeke.

Zeke- Ha! You tell 'em. (whispered)

I cry.

He drifts off into a deep sleep which he'll never wake.

Chapter Thirteen

Maye's P.O.V.

Justin and me take Blake's bag and gun. We leave. I see Monday and another girl fighting. Monday dies. The other girl comes up to Justin and me. She looks like she's 12. I don't know how she got this far. She threatens to kill both of us so I kill her with my knife.

Me- sorry for killing you.

I realize something that I wish I didn't know.

It's between Justin and me.

Chapter 14

Maye's P.O.V.

We walk to our cave.

Me- Justin, I want you to know something. I love you.

Justin- I love you too.

Me- good. Then you'll understand this.

Justin- huh?

I kiss him and then take my knife and start to stab myself in the stomach.

Justin takes the knife away from me and throws it in the river.

Justin- I promised that you would live. And Maye, if you love someone, let them go. And if they love you too, they'll come back.

Me- but if I'm not dead you are. Then how do you come back?

Justin- I do love you. So I'm letting you go. If you love me, let me go.

I nod.

Justin- I know this is on TV. So I just want to say, I love you dad. R.I.P. Mom, I want you to know that you're the best. I love you. Mrs. Mellark and Mr. Mellark, you have an amazing daughter and had an amazing son. He will be missed. I wish the Games didn't exist so I could ask permission to date your daughter. But, in a way I'm happy I was in the Games. I never would've met Maye if I wasn't in them. I love her. And lastly I have to say something to the audience watching. DOWN WITH THE CAPITOL!

I can tell I'm getting teary eyed.

Justin- Maye Mellark, I love you. /3

He takes his trident and stabs himself in the heart.

I scream. He falls to the ground. I start sobbing. I come up to him and hold his hand. I kiss his lips one last time.

Justin- So, I'm letting you go.

Me- I'm letting you go too. I love you.

He dies.

I hear Seneca Crane scream, "MAYE MELLARK IS THE NEW VICTRESS!"

They take me away from the arena that changed my world permanently.

Epilogue

Maye's P.O.V.

~15 years later~

I sit down in a chair next to my son who I named Zeke (after my brother) and my husband, Kyle.

Zeke's 6 years old and I love him to death. I love Kyle too but I think about Justin all the time. Abigal grew up to get married to a man named Nathan and have 3 children. Their names are Karissa (7), Ariana (2), and Xavier (5). Kyle goes with Zeke to a park. I go to the backyard and write more in the book. Somebody puts there hand on the book and looks at me. I look at him. I know he looks familiar.

?- I love you so I'm back.

I look into his big green eyes and gasp.

Me- how-?

He interrupts and gets on one knee.

Justin- Maye, will you marry me?

- THE END -


End file.
